


Real Iron Man

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, Gore, Goretober, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yes, this is the same anonymous that wrote "soup". I seem to enjoy having Peter come back for revenge and dish out his own gory punishments after reading a chapter of skyjoos's goretober fic. this one being an unofficial sequel to chapter 3.





	Real Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyjoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyjoos/gifts).

> WARNING: VERY GORY
> 
> PS, the original story implied that uncle ben was the one that paid for Peter's murder but since it was just implied and I love hurting Quentin more(also the idea of it being Ben hurts too much) I changed it. Quentin in this is a teacher of Peter and he had Tony kill him when Peter rejected his sexual advances toward him. Don't know if skyjoos would approve but this is an "Unofficial" continuation.

Tony was out on the town again, looking for a new victim. His viewers asked for one of the teenage prostitutes that roam the shadier parts of downtown and Tony was excited. When it was a prostitute he'd lure in, he'd get a night of fun before the big show. With how well the stream a few days ago went, he started to get more creative. So creative that he had a steel factory rented out just for the next video.

Tony heard a light knock on his car window and knew he found a good one. A lovely slender boy wearing a hoodie and torn denim shorts that showed off his perfect legs. Despite his face being a bit obscured by the hoodie, Tony could tell he was a pretty one. 

In the hotel room, Tony laid on the bed, waiting for his next victim to be ready for him. He checked his messages on his phone and found a new voicemail. It was from the same mystery number that commissioned Peter's murder. Tony hit play.

"What the fuck, Stark? I gave you a damn fortune to end this slut before he ends my career and guess what? He's back in class after three days! The fuck did I pay you for---wh-what are you--AAAAAaaaghhh! S-Stop! Oh god, what the fuck are you!? AAAhhh!!!"

A new voice came from the phone as Tony stared and listened in shock.

"Sorry, Mr. Stark. Mr. Beck can't come to the phone right now. I'll be seeing you later though."

The voicemail ended there.

Before Tony could get up, he felt a sharp bite on his leg and the room began to spin and go dark.

Tony woke up with what looked like thin strings hold him up to his feet. He tried to move but the strings would cut into his skin like razor wire. He looked around and recognized where he was. The steel factory and his next shoot. The cameras all around him and a slender figure standing behind them. It was the prostitute he picked up. 

"Oh, good. You're finally awake." the boy said. "Alright, you sick freaks, today's stream is going to be a bit different. Instead of watching this man kill little kids, I'm going to show you all what I do to people like him and sick bastards like you all."

"Let me the fuck go, you little freak!" Tony yelled, still trying not to move too much because of the sharp threads holding him. 

"Does you wife and little girl know that this is what you do when they're away?" 

Tony's heart skipped a beat. "How...how did you...?"

The boy sighed. "I can see why she divorced you and took the kid. Would be a shame if Morgan found out that her daddy lusts after little kids and kills them to entertain sick men like him."

"I-Is is money you want? Take it! I'll empty my entire account!" Tony was panicking now. "Please don't...d-don't let them know. Please!"

The figure shook his head. "tsk tsk tsk...no, Mr. Stark. I want something more." The boy pulled his hood down.

Tony stared in disbelief and terror. It was Peter Parker. The very boy he boiled alive. He looked completely healthy and untouched. 

"Pe--" before Tony could finish the name, a glob of silky substance covered his mouth. The substance coming from Peter's wrist.

"I had some work done since you last saw me. Made a few deals and here I am. Let's play a game." Peter's form changed before Tony's terrified eyes as his clothes started to tear from his form growing. Brown fur grew all over his body and two new sets of eyes grew around the ones he already had. His teeth became sharp and he grew what looked like pincers on the sides of his face. 

"I gotta thank that Weaver guy for this second chance." Peter said, voice now sounding more menacing than before. The human spider walked in front of the cameras and next to Tony. "Alright, Tony. Above you are some buckets. One has just regular, safe water and the other is molten iron. Tell me, which do you want poured on you?"

The panicked man screamed but the webbing muffled what he was saying.

"What's that? Molten iron? Okay!"

Peter sent a web line up the bucket on Tony's right and tugged, tipping the red hot bucket and spilling it the glowing hot substance all over Tony's right arm. Screams tore through his throat as the metal ate away at his flesh.

"Oops! Did you mean the water? My bad." 

The next bucket spilled on Tony, steam coming off of the now harden metal on his arm. The spider monster walked up to Tony and placed his clawed hand on the now cooled metal.

"You what's funny? Just adding a little heat can make a lot of difference. Like here." The creature yanked the metal, along with Tony flesh clean off of his arm. All The man could do was scream in pain and horror at his mangled appendage. Now his arm was nothing but bone with bits of muscle dangling off. 

He had to get out of here. Tony tried to run, forgetting the sharp webbing around his other arm. The thread tighten and sliced through the flesh and bone like it was nothing. Tony fell to the ground, screaming in agony with both arms now gone. The monster dragged him back and put him on his knees in front of the cameras.

"You see this face?" The monster said to the cameras. "This is the same face all of you are going to make when I find you. Sick bastards getting off on watching children getting butchered...Oh, and we're not done, Mr. Stark." Peter tilted the older man's head up, showing him more glowing red buckets of molten metal. Tony tried to crawl away but the monster grabbed both his legs and snapped both of them like twigs. 

Tony didn't even have it in him to scream as Peter walked back and hit the lever nearby, pouring the hot metal all over Tony's mangled remains.


End file.
